Disease
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Canada closes himself off from his family and friends because he is sick, and when America goes to visit, he finds the nation's house trashed, the man gone. The only clues: pine needles and torn clothes. Now it's a race against time for America and some of the other countries to find his brother, before someone else does. But, is there more to this than they think?
1. Chapter 1

Disease

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, this is my first Hetalia fic, so I hope I'm doing well. I've watched some of the anime in _Axis Powers_ , one or two webcomics, and MANY fanfictions. So, tell me if I'm not doing something right. Also, if you have flames, I WILL IGNORE THEM.**

* * *

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _I won't be able to come to the World Meeting this time, if any time soon. Lately, I've been feeling somewhat sick, though the rest of my country hasn't. I can't really explain what's going on, but I'm going to be frank and say it: I'm scared. I don't think this has happened before, except for maybe during the Black Death, but I don't know... Anyway, because of this, I'm locking down my house from everyone, even you and Kuma. Also, in case he might get sick, I sent him to you. Could you please take care of him? Hopefully, I'll get better soon._

 _Your brother, Matthew_

America frowned as he reread the letter, rubbing Kumajiro's head. The polar bear had come that morning, scraping at the door while America was having breakfast, the note tied around Kuma's neck gently, with a thin string. The date was at least a day old, meaning that Canada had sent Kumajiro on his own, with no transportation, from the woods around Ottawa to one of America's homes in New York, right on the border. That made no sense. America knew his brother wouldn't do such a thing to the bear he loved so much; but the letter was in Canada's handwriting, so it couldn't be a forgery (unless it was an impossibly good one, which he greatly doubted). That marked out kidnapping, but Canada could have been forced to make the message, still leading to him being in danger.

However, if his brother truly was sick, then maybe he had a fever that made him force Kuma to leave. But then how was he supposed to take care of himself? America had no idea if he should just go and keep an eye on Canada, if he hadn't been kidnapped, or just stay home. He looked down at Kumajiro, who was sprawled across his lap.

"Kuma, was Mattie okay? Did he have a fever?" The polar bear opened his eyes and shook his head.

"He tired, but worried." the polar bear answered, "No fever, never seemed sick." This confused America.

"Was he held by someone against his will? The other nations, maybe? Was he kidnapped?" Kuma glared at him and America got the message.

"But then, what was wrong?" Kumajiro shrugged. Now thoroughly worried, America stuffed the letter in his pocket and continued to hold the polar bear as he stood.

"Kuma, you're coming with me to see Canada." America walked outside, picking up his car and house keys along the way.

"Who?" He ignored the question, as he had heard it several times before. Being as they were going in America's car now, the time should at least take a few hours at the most, depending on traffic. Canada's house was a little past Ottawa, nestled deep into the woods around it, so as to not attract attention. Though, unfortunately, it wasn't like his brother got all that noticed anyway...

"Why doesn't anyone know about him?" America growled out as he started the car, backing it out of the driveway before rolling forward, "Of course I do, along with England, France, his friends, and you, Kuma. Just, why? No one notices him, and if they do, they usually mistake him for me. And then there's the name forgetting. No, Kuma, I don't include you in that because you do it all the time and it's routine. I just wish the others remembered." Kumajiro was buckled into the passenger seat, and he only looked up at America.

"Food?" he asked, where America gave a small smile and patted the polar bear on the head.

"Yeah, we'll get you some food, but after we find out what's going on with Mattie."

* * *

The secluded cabin where Canada called home seemed completely deserted, and the eerie part was how there was _absolutely no noise_ _at all_. No birds chirping, no bushes shaking, nothing in the sky... America found it frightening and held the polar bear closer to his chest as he exited the car, suddenly feeling like Canada; using his bear friend as a comforter, even when Kumajiro never remember his name.

"Was his home like this before you left?" America asked, voice no bigger than a whisper, affected by the mood of the area. Kumajiro had been growling the second they had gotten there.

"No." Kuma growled firmly. Eyes narrowing in concern, America slowly walked up to the front door, testing the knob with a free hand. His surprise at finding the door unlocked quickly turned into anxious worry and he rushed in, only to be stopped at the state of the cabin.

"Oh man..." America breathed as Kuma's growling intensified. The place was wrecked, furniture turned over and bashed, many things on the floor that were smashed, and much of the cloth on the furniture and curtains were shredded. Almost like an instinct, America felt he knew what to look for, heading right to the living room. Embedded in the couch, along with much of the other furniture and such, were very stiff pine needles. They looked normal except for the base, where they suddenly turned a honey-yellow, like America's and Canada's hair. Trapped under some of the needles was a piece of cloth. Upon closer inspection, America determined it to be clothing, and what worried him even more was that it was white, with a slight picture of a red maple leaf. That was one of Canada's favorite hoodies, which he always wore whenever going out to a hockey game.

Now America really knew that something was wrong. Canada would have gone ballistic if he had known that his favorite hockey hoodie had been destroyed. But, just where was he? What had happened to the northern nation? Kuma suddenly struggled out of his arms and began to sniff the area. Seemingly finding a scent, the polar bear rushed off, out of the house. America followed, pulling out his phone and speed-dialing England.

"Bloody git! I swear, if this is you again, frog-"

"England, it's me."

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is over here, America?!" The ex-colony gave a smile.

"I can imagine." The smile dropped as he went serious again, "Anyway, there's a big problem over here, in Canada."

"What problem?"

"I got a letter from Canada sent a day ago, saying he was sick, so I came to see if he was okay." America paused, "His place looked like a tornado had gone through it, and you know how neat he is! I'm following Kumajiro now, leading me who-knows-where because of a scent he picked up."

"...I don't quite see why you're calling me. Why not that frog?" America sighed.

"Because, like France, you took care of him as much as you took care of me." The superpower could practically _feel_ the wince as England was reminded of how he took care of America, before the Revolution...

"Fine, you've made your point. Do you want me to call- ugh- France?"

"Yeah, along with Russia, Japan, China, the German and Italy brothers, and Spain. I get the feeling that we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"I'll get them, don't worry, though they are going to kill you if you had me wake them up."

"Not Italy, though." England sighed.

"No, never him..."

"Anyway, bye!" America cut the connection as Kumajiro stopped, looking around and sniffing. However, when he found nothing, he began to whimper. America gently picked up the bear, stroking his fur.

"You smelled Canada, didn't you?" Kuma only gave a small sniffle, "Hey, don't worry. We'll find him, I promise." America was trying to be reassuring, but wasn't even convincing himself. How could he when his brother was sick and missing? What was he even sick with, anyway? If only America had more info. Well, at least it would be easier once-

Kuma was suddenly thrown from his arms as something tackled him from behind, forcing him to the ground. It grasped his wrists and pinned his legs with sharp claws, and was _extremely_ heavy, even for America. He struggled to free himself, but he couldn't. How heavy _was_ that thing if it could pin him down, one of the nations with super strength? Kumajiro, after getting his bearings, only stared at whatever was holding him down. It was like the bear couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Nation..." America flinched at the word. Not just from the loudness, as the thing's mouth must have been close to his ears, but it knew he was a nation, and it could talk. This was bad. And yet, the voice sounded somewhat familiar...

"Nation!" This time, the thing said it louder, more forcefully. America flinched, but kept quiet. There was a growl, and then the weight was lifted off as the thing let go of him. Quickly, America turned his head, only to catch the thing's tail as it dove into the bushes. The tail was long and thin, a dark green color, tipped with a large, red arrow. He just wondered how it could have been so heavy as to pin him down so easily. But, could that thing have kidnapped his brother? Most likely, as it could talk and knew about nations.

But, just what _was_ that thing, and why would it have kidnapped Canada if it had? He was startled as Kumajiro's tongue touched his face, licking him. He looked down to see that the bear had finally come over and had his paws on America's chest, stretching up to lick his face.

"Matt!" the bear said, then looked to where the thing had gone, "Matt..." This confused America a little. Was Kumajiro saying that the thing was Canada? It would explain how it could talk and knowing that nations, but there was no way-

America was once again startled out of his thoughts as his phone began to ring. Checking, he was surprised to see a private number. Wondering faintly if it was from his or Canada's boss, he answered.

"Hello?"

 **"You're playing a dangerous game, you know."** Mindful of his super strength, America gripped the phone tighter. It was an electronic voice, that much he could tell. But, what did it want, and what did it mean by 'game'?

"Finding my brother isn't a game."

 **"To me, it is. Canada, or preferably, _Matthew_ , is much more valuable right now than you think, America. Or, should I call you _Alfred_?" ** America was once again surprised at how the person knew both his brother's human and nation names, not to mention his own.

"How do you even know that? And if you even touch one hair-"

 **"Relax, he isn't with me. As for your names, you may never find out. However, I do wager a bit of a contest."**

"What contest?"

 **"If you find Canada first and manage to keep him, then you win. If _I_ find him first and keep him, however...You may never see your brother again."**

"What do you mean by 'find and keep him'?!"

 **"Oh, you'll see. Also, you're free game as well if something happens to you."** That made America's demeanor change from angry to confused and slightly scared.

"If you're threatening me-"

 **" _I'm_ not the one threatening you. _Your brother is_." ** America's hand shook slightly, though he wasn't quite sure if it was from fear or anger.

"He would _never_ hurt me, ever!"

 **"Not if he knew it was you, which he doesn't."** Now America was going back to being just plain angry.

"Stop playing games with me. If you know where my brother is, tell me right now or I'll-"

 **"Where would the fun be if I did that? Also, like you, if something happens to the other nations, they're free game."**

"Free game for what?"

 **"Finding and keeping them, like Canada."** The phone seemed to squeak and crack as America held it tighter.

"You're not hunting any of my friends, and I'll find my brother before you do! _Challenge accepted_." America snarled the last part, eyes blazing.

 **"I hope you don't forget the rules..."** Swiftly, the line was cut, and America finally crushed the phone to pieces, not caring that his hand got cut in the process.

"That guy is SO going down!" America quickly stood and stomped back to the cabin, Kumajiro following a least 10 steps behind, so as to not get caught in America's anger.

* * *

 _ **Okay, finished! Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disease

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, because I don't want to say curse words AT ALL (even in my stories) then I will either not say them at all or blot most of them out. You will see this a lot with Romano, along with some of the others, as if I don't even need to say it. In this chapter, I will also be using various names for England in the different languages, just so you know. Also, I never expected the amount of favorites, follows, and reviews I got! THANK YOU! And again, NO FLAMES!**

* * *

America absently rubbed Kumajiro's head as they sat on Canada's porch, thinking about the phone call, the creature, and Canada. With his speed healing, his hand was already scabbing over, though it was somewhat sore.

"Who does that guy think he is, calling this search a game?! And what does he want with my brother? Do you think that creature somehow fits into all this?"

"Matt." Every time America had asked the polar bear about the creature, the bear always said Canada's human name. The country guessed that Kumajiro was convinced, somehow, that the creature was Canada.

"Yes, but what the creature have to do with him?" Kuma seemed like he was going to answer again when the stifling silence was broken. The bushes to their left rustled, and America quickly stood, eyes trained on the area. Kuma stood behind him, ready to help if needed. However, America's breath caught when he saw what came out.

At first, the bushes seemed to magically thrust out, until he noticed that it was actually a creature casually gliding out of the bushes, calm, collected, and completely silent. And then there were the bright splashes of sudden color; the creature opened its eyes, revealing bright, hypnotic violet orbs nestled in the camouflage of its face, he guessed. The face was covered with something green and shiny, reflecting the sunlight, like a mask. And then America saw the rest of it.

Compared to its camouflage, the hands were pure, snow white, nearly blinding him, and tipped with transparent claws; after that, he could see brownish-grey spines, four to a row, of which were two, on its back. They stuck straight up, parallel, and on each side of its spine. Then came the feet and tail. Like the hands, the feet were blindingly white, but looked more like a Velociraptor's or Troodon's than anything, also with transparent claws, though the big toe stood and curved, like the mentioned dinosaurs' feet did. And, at last, the tail was shown to be as long, maybe even longer, than the creature itself, thin yet muscled and strong, and was tipped with the same red arrow America had seen just minutes before. Also, excluding the mask, hands, feet, spines, and tail tip, it was blanketed in pine needles, making the perfect camouflage.

However, though he noticed all of these details, America couldn't look away from its eyes. Even if they were a bit hypnotic, he knew those eyes. They were, without a doubt, Canada's. Now he knew why Kumajiro was so sure the creature was his brother. But there was no recognition in the violet orbs, nothing to give away his emotions.

Slowly, like the grace and silence of a cat, he slunk forward, and both America and Kumajiro were rooted to the spot. He watched them, and as he came closer, America noticed a few more things. The first was that the shiny mask looked like a jewel, and had a band attached to it so it could stay on the creature's head. The second was that he wore the ripped remains of dark blue pants, which nearly blended in with the needles. Now America was certain that the creature was his brother, but he could scarcely believe it.

"M...Matthew...?" His brother paused, staring at him from barely a yard away, but there was still no recognition, "What happened to you?" It was silent between them for a few seconds. Suddenly, Canada turned back and took off into the woods, tail whipping around to where the point nearly hit America's neck. The only reason it didn't was because of America's quick reflexes. Not wanting to lose his brother, America ran after him, Kuma following. He pursued for only a few minutes, because Canada quickly disappeared, leaving him to look for footprints. He found some, which looked like fans with four points, and on one side was an indent for the big toe's claws. The reason why it looked more like a fan than a claw was because Canada ran (and walked) on the balls of his feet, and could switch between being bipedal or quadruped, preferring to be bipedal.

Anyway, America followed the tracks to a cave, which didn't look all that large, and some more lead out of it. Maybe this was where his brother stayed, as he seemed to have come in and out of the cave. Or was this a trap? It was the only clue he had, so he decided to chance it. Kuma, however, stopped just a few feet away, sniffing the tracks. Both were stale by at least several hours.

"Wait!" he called. America did, and that was when things went wrong. Everything started to shake, and there were echoing cracks from the cave. Taken by surprise, neither of them were able to do anything as the shaking continued. Then, some of the cave ceiling fell, hitting America on the head and knocking him out. The rest quickly followed, burying him. Soon after, the shaking stopped, and Kumajiro went to check on America. The man was unconscious, bleeding from a large cut on the back of his head, but was alive, breathing as much as he could while being buried by rubble. Kuma set to work on freeing him, digging and moving rocks, and licking America's head, trying to wake the nation up, despite the throbbing headache America would most likely get.

* * *

He watched. He watched as America tried to follow him, went into the cave, and was buried by the rubble. He watched as Kuma followed and was now trying to free the unconscious man. Then, he took action. He jumped to the ground, startling Kumajiro, and walked over on two legs. The polar bear gazed at him, wondering what he was doing, until Canada started to move the rocks away as well. Canada was helping. He may not have known who or what they were, but he was helping. Kuma smiled before going back to work and in a little less than half-an-hour, America was free. Except for the cut on his head, there was a large rock that had pierced through America's lower leg. The rest of him was fine.

Canada gently picked up the man easily, and turned before carrying him into the forest. Kumajiro followed close behind, though trying not to get close to Canada's tail. All was silent between them, emphasizing the silence of the forest, until they reached a small lake, which surprised Kuma. It was the one where he and Canada sometimes went to fish, and was perfectly cold. The creature then laid America on the ground before tearing off a few strips from the nation's shirt, dunking one in the water before using it to clean America's wounds. The remaining strip was used to wrap America's head injury, where Canada took off America's jacket and used it to wrap the leg wound after the rock was taken out and the wound cleaned. The water also seemed to revive America, to which the man groaned. Canada paid this no mind, focused on the wounds.

"Brother...?" At last, Canada looked at him when he managed to whimper that out. America's eyes were tightly closed in pain and he looked quite pale. The creature gently laid a hand on the man's head, brushing away some of the hair.

"Here." he said, though he didn't quite know why he was compelled to do that. He remembered nothing of his life except for the past 22 hours, and even then he had no idea why he was so interested in the man and the bear, and why he wanted to help.

"I'm scared." America said, "Why does everything hurt?"

"It okay." Canada soothed, "Get better, but no sleep." America whimpered again. Kuma felt that the speech pattern Canada was using reminded him of himself, but the creature was certainly comforting America. However, why didn't he mention Canada's new appearance? Did he have a concussion? The creature dampened the strip of cloth again and wiped America's bloodied hair, making the country shiver.

"Cold!" he hissed, "It hurts."

"I know." Canada moved his free hand from America's head to the country's hands, where America grasped it tightly, struggling to open his eyes.

"Canada," America gasped, eyes now opened and looking straight into the eyes of the creature, "What happened to you?" So the nation still knew of Canada's appearance. Canada didn't say a word, freezing up.

"Answer me." the nation pleaded. America was beginning to fear that Canada wasn't listening to him anymore, that he might leave. Which is exactly what happened. The creature just handed the bloodied strip of cloth to the polar bear as he took his hand away from America's, and then walked off.

"Canada?" America called loudly, though it hurt his head when he did. D**n, why wasn't his speed healing kicking in yet? "Canada?!" Where had his brother gone? The country continued to call out for his brother several times until his headache became too much to bear and he was forced into a pained unconsciousness.

* * *

Kumajiro became alarmed when America fell asleep and desperately tried to wake him in various ways, but none were working. Watering the cloth again and using it on the man was also ineffective. Kuma was about to give up when Canada came back, carrying berries. The creature frowned when he saw the sleeping America. Placing the berries on the ground, he took the cloth from Kuma, slightly moved the bomber jacket away from the leg, and put the cold cloth on the wound.

Instantly, America jolted up with pain, crying out. It was made worse when his headache came back, full force. He held his head, groaning as Canada put the jacket back in place before offering him some of the berries. Questioningly, America glanced at the polar bear, who was sniffing the pile. Kumajiro recognized them as wild berries Canada would sometimes put on his pancakes, if he had found some the previous day while out on a walk, so the polar bear nodded to confirm that the food was indeed safe.

Seeing Kumajiro's nod, America tried one of the berries. They were amazing, so he grabbed handfuls and ate them all. After finishing, he noticed that his headache was gone, and that he felt much better. Had the berries somehow sped up his healing? He turned to Canada, opening his mouth to speak, when he suddenly felt himself being picked up, bridal-style. With a surprised yelp, America clung to Canada, arms around the creature's neck and pricking on the needles. Ignoring this, Canada began to carry him away from the lake, Kuma following ( _once again_. Why does no one carry him today?).

As they walked on, America stayed silent. He knew now what was obvious: his brother had no memory of him, probably no memory of anything from when he was a nation, but helped him all the same. And then there was the call and the quake. What was with the quake, anyway? Ottawa is not all that close to a fault line, and even though earthquakes can happen any where, at any time, it was too much to be a coincidence. Had the caller somehow caused the quake, hoping to get rid of him? This made grasp his brother tighter, ignoring the stinging sensation as needles dug into his hands. His brother, both as a nation and as this creature, had helped and protected him so far. He was determined to stay by Canada's side from now on, to keep him safe and help him when needed.

Now, for when the other nations came, that would be another situation entirely...

* * *

England didn't know what compelled him to grab his gun before he left, but he did it anyway. It was an old hunting gun, which he never used anymore except for hunting trips, and even those were as rare as the blue moon, if they ever existed in this time at all. After the 1800s, he had progressively stopped hunting until he wasn't hunting at all. In fact, he hadn't hunted anything in at least 40 years.

Anyway, he took the gun, along with all its components, with him. Being a nation, he had his own private plane, though he hated it at times. This was not one of those times, as it allowed him to bring the gun aboard without restrictions and got him to Canada, fast. He had already called the requested nations as soon as America had cut the call, who promised to be there as soon as possible, and almost all of them had been asleep at the time.

 _America had better be right, or he'll have a lot of angry gits on his hands, including that frog._ England thought as he waited for the others to arrive at Ottawa International Airport. Every nation's plane was private and small, nondescript except for the image of their country's flag on both sides and the tail. Even though they were small, the planes had gas tanks big enough to fly them over the Atlantic from New York to London and back with some extra left over.

The first to arrive were Spain and France, being closer to America than the others were, like England. Not as friends, but geographically. And both looked bushed with circles under their eyes, yawning at times.

" _Angleterre_ ," France yawned, "why did you make me come over here if it was an emergency? I see nothing wrong."

"Me neither, __señor__." Spain added, rubbing the sleep out an eye.

"America said that something happened with Canada. I'm not giving the full story until everyone gets here." England said, "So I suggest you keep your mind on Canada instead of me."

" _Mon amie_ Canada?! What happened to him?!" England sighed as France began to rant in French.

"Look, I'm not quite sure myself, frog. I only got some of it from America." It was at that point Spain noticed the bag holding the gun.

"What have you got there, _Inglaterra_?" he asked, pointing at the bag. France immediately recognized the shape, having seen it plenty of times before.

"Are you expecting to _hunt Canada_?!" England quickly brought his hands up in defense.

"I only brought it on a whim! I have no intention of hurting him! Remember, I took care of him as well, like how you also took care of America at times!" France conceded at that, as the island nation was right.

"I am confused." Spain said, looking between the two.

"It's my hunting gun." England explained, patting the bag, "Like I said, I only brought it on a whim. I haven't used it in decades, and I'm not sure if it even works anymore."

"Then why did you bring it?" England shrugged.

"Again, I have no idea." It was at that point that the Italies and Germans arrived. Because they were brothers, the Italies or Germans tended to share the same plane, though they had planes for each of them. It was more often than not, though, that Italy usually rode with Germany, where either Romano and Prussia went on their own planes, or they rode with their brothers. Even more often was the latter. They all looked tired themselves, though Italy, of course, didn't look as grumpy, and Gilbird was sleeping in Prussia's hair.

"Island b*****d," Romano growled, "If you don't tell me right now why you woke us up in the middle of the night and told us to come here for an emergency, I'll kill you!"

"I'm not giving the full story until everyone gets here, Romano." England said. He wasn't going to back down from Southern Italy's threats, not now, anyway. That kid could be scary when he wanted to be.

"They why do you have your hunting gun?" Prussia asked, pointing at the bag. Like France, he had seen England with the gun before and could recognize the shape, though not as fast as the Frenchman.

"Don't tell me we're going hunting!" Italy cried, hiding behind Germany.

"Of course not! As I was explaining before, I only brought this _on a whim_!"

"It's not a whim if you grab a gun before leaving your country." Germany said, "I _always_ have mine wherever I go because I'm afraid to get ambushed. What's your _real_ reason, England?" All eyes turned to the island nation, who didn't know how to respond. Why _had_ he grabbed the gun? Was there more to it? Honestly, he had gotten the strangest feeling that he would need it, which is why he had taken it. But how could you explain bringing a hunting gun to another country on the feeling that you would need it? Germany had an excuse; England, however, did not.

As the expression goes, he was saved by the bell when Japan, China, and Russia came over. China and Japan were arguing over something while staying _well_ ahead of Russia, who was smiling like he hadn't a care in the world. They seemed not to be as tired as the others, already bright and full of energy, if the arguing was anything to go by. Their argument stopped when they spotted the other countries and came over quickly, Russia strolling up at his usual pace.

"Hello, _Ingurando_." Japan bowed, "What is the emergency you spoke of?"

"It's not my emergency, it's America's." England said, leading the group out of the building so they could talk privately, "He called me earlier because of something strange. This morning, he got a letter from Canada, saying that he was sick. Naturally, the bloody wanker went to check on his brother and found the place a huge mess, with Canada nowhere to be found."

"So he wanted you to call us to help look for his brother, aru?" China asked, crossing his arms.

"That's what I figured." England agreed.

"Then why bring your gun?" Russia asked, still smiling. Though he may not have been around England as much as France and Prussia, he could recognize a gun easily.

"I ALREADY SAID I BROUGHT IT ON A WHIM!" England roared, now irritated and angry at all the asking. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself, "Look, let's just get over to Canada's and talk with America. It's been a few hours since I've talked with him and I'm worried. Every time I've tried to call him, it goes straight to voicemail."

"So you think something's happened to him?" Prussia asked, and the island nation nodded.

"Let's just hope I'm wrong and this is nothing..."

* * *

Ottawa International Airport was on the other side of the city, away from Canada's cabin, so it was several minutes before they reached it. Since France and England were the only ones who knew where the cabin was besides America and Canada himself, they were going to drive. No one wanted to sit with Russia, but he was more tolerable with France than England, so he rode in the passenger seat. As they had a large number, there would have to be three sharing the back seat for both rented cars. That privilege was given to Germany, Italy, and Romano in England's and Prussia, Japan, and China in France's. Italy because he wanted to, Germany and Romano because they didn't want to leave Italy alone with anyone else (possessive and jealous much?). That left Spain riding passenger with England while the remaining 3 took the backseat of France's car.

As soon as they saw America's car, they stopped and climbed out. The first thing they noticed was the strange, uncomfortable silence that even made Russia frown. The next was that the front door was wide open. This alarmed England and France, as they knew Canada would _never_ leave his door wide open like that, and if it was closed, he would always make sure to lock it. England readied his gun, anxious, while Germany and Prussia pulled out theirs; the Englishman hoped the gun still had ammunition and still worked, though he doubted it. Russia also pulled out his lead pipe, just in case.

It was a good thing they did, as they noticed something moving around the edge of the forest, near the cabin. It had to be quite large, as they could make out its size, but it was hard to see, blending in so well with the background. Only when it moved did they see it. And it seemed to see them, as it changed its course and came charging right at them. Italy and Romano squeaked, bringing out their white flags and flapping them while hiding behind Spain, who brought out his sword; Japan and China did the same with their katana and wok. France, who wouldn't be able to explain this later, somehow brought out the sword England always used and held it at the ready, as if he had done it all his life.

England, Prussia, and Germany, who had been startled at the charge, quickly composed themselves and aimed. They had to fire quick, because the thing was charging fast, a giant green blur that crept ever closer. 30 yards, 20, 10... As the three finally pulled the triggers and the creature roared in pain from the shells, there was a single shout that rose above it all.

"NO!"

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked this chapter! Also, I hoped I used the different languages right, as I had to use Google Translator. And also, READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
